driversofslfandomcom-20200214-history
Navigation HUD How to and History
How to Obtain and Use The Navigation HUD This is a work in progress so please make corrections or contact us with updates. Grid Drives are usually slated to start on each Saturday of the month at approximately NOON and MIDNIGHT SLT time. All current and past NavHUD's See pic ''can be obtained at the DSL World Headquarters aka "HQ" here via the archives [https://driversofsl.fandom.com/wiki/File:DSL_Archives.jpg ''See pic] and are released via the Notices of the Drivers of SL group info page and is usually announced in the group chat within the day/hour. See Pic. Once you obtain your NavHUD you are free to complete the drive when you want to. In-world group notices last two weeks before being automagically deleted from group notices. Note: Older DSL NavHUD's may or may not work properly because route locations and objects on the drive/grid may have changed or are no longer available. Once you obtain your NavHUD you then wear/add it and it will give you written directions on top of the NavHUD and also in your chat window. The NavHUD will also give you AUDIO directions so If you have not already done so, turn up your sound so you can hear the directions as well while your driving. Please follow the Nav HUD directions given to you before you start asking questions in the DSL group chat. If all else fails, feel free to ask in the DSL Group chat for help. Most likely there will be a lot of Drivers more than happy to assist you. Go Team :-) Number one thing about the GD is to have patience. Let the NavHud load until it tells you its ready. Navigation HUD Features Reroute : Re routes your route if you have not completed your route. Expand/Contract HUD : Opens and closes the NavHud to optional choices. Map to Next Rez Area : If you need a rez area, press and hold the green diamond with a yellow arrow and it will take you to the next closest rez area forward on the route. Redeliver Items : This will re-deliver items along the route you might have missed including the final reward. Autopilot : If you are standing, running or flying, this will make your avatar walk, run or fly the leg you are on. Load New Route Notecard : Loads a blue button menu to choose a new leg. See Pic Jump to Next Leg ': Loads the next leg and then shows you its starting location on the map, so that you can then TP there if you choose to. ''It may come with a warning. '''Help Icon (?) : States: Navigation HUD History: Patty Cloquet, a Second Life Cheerleader, created a simple navigation HUD in 2014 to guide aviators to parties SLCS (The Second Life Cheerleading Squad) had monthly called "Desintation Unknown" parties. Party goers would have to follow the Nav HUD pointer dot from waypoint to waypoint until they reached the hidden party. The HUD was very simple, could only handle one leg, and do nothing more than point one from waypoint to waypoint. The "Destination Unknown" parties while a huge success, didn't last long and were soon forgotten. the Nav HUD was then lightly used over the next few years to help teach new pilots routes from one airport to another, but had no beeps, bells, voices, turn signs or anything, just a dot pointing you in a direction. In October of 2017, Christi decided to start a driving group, where anyone could post group drives using their own maps or navigation HUD brands, and every member was allowed to post a notice doing so. Christi decided to create her own drive using the old Nav HUD Patty had created for aviation years earlier since nobody was posting drives as she had hoped, and posted it in the group. Not many were notified about the drive but over 20 people showed up to the first one, surprising everyone, and showing there was a clear need for organized drives SL. Christi then began planning simple, weekly drives, leading from point A to B only. Spurred on by the excitement of her HUD being put to good use, Patty began working endless hours improving the Nav HUD, making it indicate when a turn or region corner was approaching, and adding voice to it. The additions were a huge success and the group began to grow quickly. Soon it was apparent more was needed to keep people's interests high and Christi had always had an idea of using the entire Grid as the setting for a game or experience, but never could figure out how. One drive on Nautilus was made where one went from point A to B, then drivers received a second HUD upon arrival they would then use, taking them on Leg 2. When Patty saw this being done she quickly modified the Nav HUD to handle multiple Legs within one HUD, and at the same time it was decided the HUD could and should detect people doing things at drive stops, forcing them to enter stores and such, to give them a reason for driving from point A to B, then C to D in this case. The next week, the Navigation HUD had it's first interactive drive stop, forcing drivers at the end of the drive to enter a Gas Station owned by Driver Davedorm Gaffer, wash their hands in the sink, then exit the store to complete the drive. Once Drivers Creators saw this in action,they then knew almost every stop needed some sort of interaction, and Patty and Christi worked very hard to come up with Nav HUD changes that allowed for detection of avatar interactions in world, and to react to them. Over the next year Patty worked endless hours improving the Nav HUD as things that were needed weekly became evident, and it has tremendous flexibility allowing one to create complex drives in a few days time, that would take weeks to script from scratch. It is this reason that we have the ability to create basically a weekly video game mission similar to today's popular sandbox style games outside of SL. While Patty has unfortunately left SL permanently and we miss her and wish her well, progress still continues on improving the Nav HUD and each week the Drivers Group tries to show it's members something new in SL they haven't seen before, and usually tries to impress them by having the HUD do something new each and every week that they didn't realize was possible. NavHUD Functions.final.jpg|NavHud Functions Nav HUD.jpeg Leg Loader.jpg DSL Group Notices for HUD.jpg|DSL Group Notice of NavHUD Firestorm Camera Settings for Pilots and Drivers.png|FS Camera Settings for Drivers and Pilots DSL Archives.jpg|DSL Archives __FORCETOC__ Category:Grid Drive Info/tools Category:Grid Drive Category:Scripts